


Harem

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [8]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Harems, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lord Bruce deals with the nobles attending the party, back in the harem Jason makes sure that Dick and Tim are okay and ready for what will need to happen in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harem

Jason kept his forehead firmly pressed against the floor until the locks on the harem door clicked shut. After something like this, he knew that Lord Bruce needed the reinforcement, not just for the watching nobles but also because he had to be going insane inside that Dick had gotten hurt and would need a public punishment in the not too distant future. That was going to have him snarling for weeks. Lord Bruce hated it when he had to truly punish one of them, especially publicly. Fortunately, Jason's 'punishments' at court were more theatre and never set off his temper or Lord Bruce would be unbearable all the damned time.

He shook his head and sauntered back into the common room, finding Tim sitting next to Dick and holding his hand. They both looked up when he came in, Tim with enough worry in his eyes that he looked like he was about to fidget into his component pieces and Dick with a higher level of confusion than Jason would have expected.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"What do you remember?" Jason countered. "You looked passed out but you're good at faking that."

"Um, not faking it this time," Dick answered with a faint blush. "I remember Roy helping me to the stairs on the tower gate and then there's a blank. When I woke up I was in the cave and everyone was fussing. We went out to the garden, I think, but that bit is really blurry. I… don't really remember what happened after we got there."

Jason snorted and kicked an ottoman over to sit on. Should have known that Dick had been more hurt than he let on. He was never that quiet, no matter how much things would be improved by his being quiet. Instead of petting Dick or something, Jason tugged Tim close to sit between his legs. Tim struggled for a second and then let Jason rub his shoulders. They felt like they were made of solid rock.

"Dickie-bird, you get in the most trouble," Jason sighed at him. "The fuck were you thinking going off by yourself?"

"That the Joker was about to kill a little girl," Dick said with just enough annoyance to make himself wince at the pain in his gut. He carefully cupped a hand over the wound, making a face. "You were handling your battle just fine and I couldn't let him kill the child. The Joker ran and I followed and then got stabbed. Did save the girl, though."

The way Jason sighed at him made Dick flush and glare. Sometimes Jason wondered how the hell Dick had ever managed as Robin, or Nightwing for that matter. He was fucking sheltered from the realities of life and even the things he'd seen as Nightwing didn't seem to have dented his relentlessly optimistic view of people. Of course, Jason knew that he was equally relentlessly pessimistic about people so maybe it was just their different viewpoints.

"How the hell you survived to adulthood I will never know," Jason drawled just to see if he could get Dick to move off his pallet.

Dick jerked as if he wanted to get up and smack Jason but stayed put after a quick glance at the harem doors. "Shut up," Dick huffed. "Seriously, what happened after I passed out? I don't remember."

"Officially," Tim said, interrupting before Jason could tease Dick some more, "you snuck away from us and were grabbed by one of the guests. He dragged you out into the garden, tried to rape you and then stabbed you when you struggled. Roy saw and came out just in time to carry you back in to be healed."

"Um, why did I do that?" Dick asked with enough horror in his expression that Jason knew he truly hadn't remembered what happened in the cave or what they'd agreed to do to save his life.

"You wanted to catch a glimpse of Roy before the party," Tim explained. "That was, um, explained at the party."

"Oh God, I'm going to get beaten bloody, aren't I?" Dick groaned. He let his head thump back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling instead of them.

"Probably," Jason said. "Don't see how you can escape it but at least Lord Bruce will insist on waiting until you're healed."

"Great, I get to think about it for a long time first," Dick said. He made another face, this time like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Maybe," Tim said so thoughtfully that Jason craned his neck to see Tim's face. It wasn't easy as Tim was sitting basically in his lap. He smiled shyly at Jason's attention, leaning back into Jason's embrace. "But Lord Oliver and Lord Bruce kept exchanging looks when Roy paid attention to you. I think they might be plotting something. You might be a gift pretty soon, which would be an effective punishment too, I suppose."

To Jason's surprise, Dick's head snapped around and he stared at Tim in horror. It made sense of a lot of the little things he'd overheard discussed between Lord Oliver and Lord Bruce over the last few months. None of it was really significant but Roy and Dick's names had come up many times, always together.

Dick nearly sat up but a glance at the door had him lying back down again. His hands were shaking and he'd gone nearly as pale as he'd been when Roy brought him in from the garden. Tim pulled out of Jason's arms and scooted over to hold Dick's hand. He winced at the strength of Dick's grip, making Jason raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I don't want to be sent away," Dick whispered. "I don't… This is my home. I don't want to leave. A little more freedom to wander would be nice but I don't want to go to someone else. This is _home!_ "

Jason sighed and patted Dick's thigh. As much as he wanted to say that it was Dick's fault for sneaking out all the damned time, Jason didn't say it. There was no reason to make Dick feel even worse about what might be coming. Rather than let Dick keep focusing on it and work himself into a lather, Jason poked Tim's shoulder.

"What?" Tim asked, annoyance mixing with curiosity and affection.

"Dickie-bird's going to be down for a while," Jason said, "so we're out one Knight. You're gonna need to step up and start training for real, kiddo."

"Uhhhh…" Tim's jaw dropped open as he started twitching the way Dick would be if he was bound.

Dick grinned at seeing Tim's defenses dropped that far, as did Jason. In the next instant, Tim's jaw snapped shut and he nodded his agreement. No matter how badly they needed to get Tim up and running as Robin, there was no way he'd be ready anytime soon. The kid was smart and agile but Jason knew he wasn't ready for the fights he'd see out on Gotham's streets.

"I have had some training in hand to hand and armed combat," Tim said thoughtfully while studying the gear 'restraining' his arms and legs. "Since I was sold to Bruce I haven't kept up on it, though. I think I'll need a week or two to get back into proper shape."

"A week or two," Jason asked with just enough sarcasm in his voice to make Tim's cheek's flush. "You're fucking crazy if you think you can handle Gotham with that small amount of training, Timmy."

Instead of protesting Jason's words, Tim held out his arms imperiously. "Take them off. We'll put them back on again before Lord Bruce comes back."

Dick half shrugged at Jason's questioning look, wincing as the movement pulled his healing wound. Jason shrugged back and did as Tim requested; freeing his arms and legs. The rest of the gear he left on as Tim didn't seem aware of the little butt plug or Gates of Hell still wrapped around his cock and balls. How he could ignore that, Jason would never know, but Tim's mind was a strange place that Jason didn't think he'd ever figure out.

Tim moved away from Dick's pallet and pushed chairs and pillows out of the way so that he could create an open place in the middle of the big room. Once he had a spot to practice he went through a series of stretches that nearly matched the ones that Jason had learned from Lord Bruce years ago. Every movement was precise and perfect, like watching an animation of a textbook rather than a teen doing something he learned a while back.

Once Tim moved on to a series of kata that he executed with the same ruthless perfection, Jason grunted and looked at Dick. From the considering expression in Dick's eyes, he was wondering if Tim had ever been in a real fight too. Jason smirked and then erupted out of his place on the floor, attacking Tim when he turned his back in accordance with the kata, using the full ferocity that the Red Knight was known for.

Tim pivoted and caught Jason in the chin with the heel of his hand. He exactly hit Jason's solar plexus with a second blow, and then twisted to the side. That let him catch Jason's arm so that when he tugged on Jason's arm and hooked a foot under Jason's ankle, it sent Jason flying into a stack of pillows on the far side of the room.

"The hell?" Jason said, staring up at Tim who looked upside-down to Jason. The little smirk on Tim's lips made him grin.

"Try again?" Tim offered, the smirk widening into a brief, room-brightening grin.

"Just don't throw him in my direction, please!" Dick laughed as Jason righted himself and went at Tim again.

Jason charged Tim again, much more prepared for Tim's sneakiness this time. There was a huge difference between Tim's technical perfection and Jason's experience so this time Jason was able to catch him and pin him to the floor. From the way Tim's breath caught when Jason's weight landed on him, he'd just been vividly reminded of the harness wrapped around his body and the butt plug.

"Better than I expected," Jason said, deliberately grinding his hips against Tim's ass. "You trained hard, didn't you?"

"Y-yes," Tim moaned, shaking his head to clear it. "Yes, I did. Another round?"

"You bet," Jason said, grinning at the way Tim's cock looked as it filled out the Gates of Hell.

As he expected, the next round of combat was a hell of a lot more like foreplay, Jason's sort of foreplay, because Tim was so distracted by the Gates of Hell that he had a hard time paying attention to Jason's attacks. He still defended himself damned well, all things considered, and every move was still technical perfection. Off on the side, Dick was grinning and snickering at Tim's rising arousal and falling performance. Tim lasted a lot longer than Jason expected, completing two throws that Jason rolled right back from and a good bit of sparing.

When Tim's moves faltered, Jason took the opportunity to tackle him and knock him back onto one of the pallets. Tim gasped and rubbed up against Jason, the Gates of Hell scraping against Jason's stomach painfully enough that he winced; Tim barely even flinched.

"Like sparring with me, do you?" Jason purred into Tim's ear. "Freak."

"Jay-son," Tim groaned, his name breaking in the middle.

"Go for it!" Dick cheered from his pallet. "Someone ought to have some fun tonight and you know no one else will."

Tim blushed when Jason snickered at that. He didn't struggle at all when Jason flipped him over and then secured the wrist restraints to the harness, other than to test how much he could move with a quick jerk of his arms. Jason made quick work of removing the butt plug. The way Tim looked, spread out in front of him, cock trapped and arms restrained so that he couldn't do anything but submit, made Jason growl.

"Like this look on you, baby bird," Jason murmured as he got the lube and spread it on his cock. "You look good wanting my cock up your ass."

"Jay…" Tim whimpered.

From the look of Tim's cock he wasn't interested in more traditional foreplay, so Jason just pushed into him. The breath that Tim let out was close to a moan but there seemed to be some sort of word in it that Jason couldn't figure out. It might have been his name or a curse word or even just Tim drawing out 'ohgod' until the point it was unintelligible.

"So ready," Jason said. "You wanted this, didn't you? All those times you went out to spy on us, you imagined getting caught and 'punished' for watching us."

He deliberately let his voice slide down into the Red Knight's gravely tones. As he started fucking Tim, hard and fast, Tim shuddered and bucked back against Jason's hips. The harness gave Jason easy handholds with the added benefit that every jerk of the harness jerked the Gates of Hell on Tim's cock. Tim started begging Jason in a broken, whispered tone that went straight to Jason's cock.

"Oh yeah, fucking fantasy come true, isn't it?" Jason said, grinning at Tim's desperate nod. "You wanted to get caught and fucked hard, fucked so hard that you screamed as you came, so that everyone heard and knew what a little slut you were. Look at you eating this up. Love this cock slamming into your ass, don't you?"

"Jason!" Tim shouted and then sobbed as the Gates of Hell blocked him.

"Mmm, forgot about that, didn't you Timmy?" Jason laughed. "No coming for you, not until you earn it."

Jason shifted angle to hit Tim's prostate more soundly. Predictably, Tim shouted and bucked back against him. He tried to move his arms, but the restraints and harness were real so he couldn't break free. In the back of his mind, Jason reminded himself to teach Tim how to slip out of that sort of restraint sometime, but the majority of his mind focused on fucking Tim so hard that he came despite the Gates of Hell.

Behind him, he could hear Dick panting as he watched them fuck. Jason shifted them a little to the side to give Dick a better view. It probably wasn't wise given Dick's condition, but Steph wasn't going to hex his privates so Jason didn't care. When Tim realized that Dick was watching he blushed so brightly that the color swept down his back. He also clamped down on Jason's cock in another aborted orgasm that nearly pushed Jason over the edge too.

"Such a freak," Jason laughed. "You like being watched, too? Bet you wish Clark and Lord Bruce were here. Could get Clark to fuck your hot little mouth while Lord Bruce took his ass. Take our cocks from both ends. Come all over you, slick that hot little body up."

This time Tim screamed and clamped down so hard that he damned near ripped Jason's cock off. Jason gave up the fight and came after he slammed into Tim's ass and held him there. Dick's quiet whimper made Tim buck again, then a third time before collapsing onto the pallet. He was damn near boneless when Jason pulled out and freed his arms, eyes mostly shut as Jason carefully removed the Gates of Hell and checked that he wasn't hurt. They'd have to put it back on again in a little bit but Tim deserved a bit of a break after all of that.

"Yeah, we'll definitely train you right, baby bird," Jason murmured as he drew Tim into his arms. "Everything you need to learn, we'll teach you. Gotta make sure you don't go off and get yourself knifed in an alley like Dickie over there."

"Hey!" Dick protested. "That's not fair!"

Jason laughed and blew a raspberry at Dick. Maybe it would be less time than Jason thought before Tim was out on the streets with them. It'd be good to have another Knight though Jason was pretty sure he'd go out of his fucking mind the first time Tim got wounded.


End file.
